villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ah Puch
Ah Puch is a playable villain in the MOBA Smite. He is the god of death, darkness, and disaster. He is the lord of the ninth hell, the lowest and most horrible of them all, and king of the Mayan Underworld. Lore Buried between the cortex of the world descends the cruel hells of torment The topmost of which are realms of torture and vile inhumanities, home to denizens of darkness and malice. Yet, further into the black below, at the inkiest recesses can be found the horrific ninth hell. Here dwells a deity of true evil, gloating over each corpse he's claimed with macabre glee, and relishing the moment more of these lesser souls are his. He is Ah Puch, the mightiest lord of the ninth hell. Ah Puch is the Mayan god of Death and Decay, unlike other Death Gods who are not a necessary evil, Ah Puch is a malicious and selfish deity who enjoys the suffering of others. Ah Puch spends all the nights walking and watching over the forest. If a mortal is seen by Ah Puch, he will kill them and drag their soul to the nine hells, where they will suffer an eternity of torments and their corpse will serve Ah Puch for all eternity. Ah Puch enters in Smite only for the purpose of expanding his domain of souls as the Narrator said in the God Spotlight "There is great vacancy left in the Nine Hells, and the Horrific God of Decay wishes only to fill it". Abilities In Smite, Ah Puch takes the role of one of the deadliest mages, using only area spells to attack the enemy. Hollow Ground Ah Puch is closely attuned to the dead and may exhume corpses at his will. When walking over a decaying corpse, Ah Puch lowers the cooldown of Undead Surge, restores some of his maximum health, and some of his maximum mana. Undead Surge Ah Puch raises up to two decaying corpses from the underworld that surge forward exploding on anything they touch, when they reach max distance, or when Ah Puch reactivates Undead Scourge dealing damage and slowing targets hit. Corpse explosion Ah Puch causes the target area to explode dealing damage. Corpse Explosion also causes any decaying corpses in the area to explode. Fleeting breath Ah Puch throws a charm from the underworld that awakens a decaying corpse that applies miasma to targets in an area and falls to the ground. Targets take damage every second, after the duration, targets take additional damage and are stunned for each time they were healed by an ability during the initial duration. Empty the crypts Ah Puch unleashes an army of Wraiths from the Ninth Hell that swarm forward and deal damage to enemies they collide with and apply a stacking slow. Personality Ah Puch haves a great wish for dragging souls into his domain. As it shows in his vocal lines, Ah Puch is not only selfish, but also psychopathic, narcissistic, megalomaniacal, and probably has a God Complex (This last fact is not so strange since he is truly a god, but he shows to enjoy his persona too much), as he speaks of himself in the third person, or calling himself "master", and speak of his zombies (and sometimes his other ally gods as well) as "servants" or "minions". He is shown to be very nihilistic, sadistic, and cruel. Although he wants to expand his army of "minions", he doesn't really care about them and only uses them for his own profit. The same feelings can be applied to his allies, since his command of "Sorry", which usually is used when someone of the team dies, Ah Puch using the same command only says "A pity." Besides all these traits, he seems to actually believe that his doings are righteousness only because of his god condition. Quotes Gallery Images ah_puch_concept.jpg|Concept art. AhPuchStaff.jpg|Ah Puch's staff ah-puch-sort-1.jpg|Ah Puch's servant. 534.jpg|Ah Puch's Wraith. 8f669f9d2438f0e7e9df372975180e9a.jpg Videos SMITE - God Reveal - Ah Puch, Horrific God of Decay Trivia *He posses the widest Ultimate power in the game. (radius:50) *He is the only character to only have radius abilities. *One of his quotes when he slays an enemy god ("The dead do not suffer the living to pass") is a reference of the King of the Death, a character from The Lord of the Rings. Other references to other movies/books are present too in one of his taunts ("I will offer you a choice. Do you want an empty life or a meaningful death?"). This quote is a reference to one of the quotes from the Iron Man enemy The Mandarin. *Ah Puch presents to be one (if not one of the most) truly evil characters in'' Smite'', but besides his atrocious acts, personality, and having no redeeming qualities, he can't be really considered a Complete Monster because is already categorized as a Comedy Villain. *He is the eighth Mayan god to be in Smite. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Necromancers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deal Makers Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Deities Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Mythology Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Gaolers Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Protagonists Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Voodoo Category:Satan